


San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk (1908) by Claude Monet

by loeysbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Art Thief!Baekhyun, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of weapons, Museum Heist - Freeform, Police!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbh/pseuds/loeysbh
Summary: Baekhyun thinks the best way to kill his boredom is to steal a hundred million dollar painting. Chanyeol, of course, sabotages the plan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk (1908) by Claude Monet

Back in the day, anyone could steal a painting. All it took was a lot of guts. You could walk in with nothing but courage up your sleeve and take the painting with your bare hands.

But not anymore.

Museums now have security systems with alarms, scanners, cameras, and guards.

They prepare these for people who’d attempt to steal their treasured artworks.

People like Baekhyun.

Some things don't change. It still takes a lot of guts. And Baekhyun? He’s got a shit load of guts.

“Okay, we’re good!” Sehun, stationed in a fake ice cream truck nearby, finally hijacked the museum’s entire security including the 24-hour surveillance and the intruder-detection equipment, protecting what they’ve come here for. 

“Great job, Se. I’m going in.” Baekhyun missed this a lot. He hasn’t done any field missions in a while because he’s been holed up at his home. Boredom eventually got to him so now he’s here.

“Glad to have you back, Baek. We miss you back in the quarters. You haven’t even been training. What if your skills had gone rusty?” Sehun jokes.

“Shut up, I can kick your ass later to prove you wrong.”

“No thank you.” Sehun chuckles, “Anyway, when you get to the painting, there’s a thick bulletproof glass containing it.”

Baekhyun manages to get inside easily, careful to not make any sound. Sehun intently watches him through the cameras.

“On your left.”

Baekhyun quickly hides behind a column when he sees a security guard walking around the lobby to his left. He waits for the man to come closer before knocking him cold. Baekhyun looks around to check if there’s someone else.

“This is boring, there’s no one here.”

Sehun guffaws, “They’re all outside smoking.”

Baekhyun shrugs it off and casually walks to the gallery that holds the 100 million dollar painting they came here for.

“San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk, 1908 by Claude Monet.” Baekhyun whispers.

Sehun whistles and says, “Damn, that’s a gorgeous one. I can unlock the glass but you have to get through the laser grid yourself.”

“That’s child’s play.”

The glass storing the painting opens, courtesy of Sehun. Baekhyun wears goggles, revealing the laser sensor grids around it.

_Easy._

He smirks before opening his briefcase and placing it on the ground. He bends down and starts his cunning acrobatics, navigating through the lasers. Once he’s made it through, Sehun yells in triumph. 

Baekhyun doesn’t waste time and immediately but carefully inserts his hands in the glass box to take the painting.

They should have known this was too easy and too good to be true, because they forgot a tiny detail.

As soon as Baekhyun held the painting and took it out of its glass, the lights in the entire gallery turned on and an alarm went off.

_Fuck._

“Baekhyun! Get out of there! Now!” He hears a frantic Sehun in his earpiece.

He hurriedly runs to his briefcase and places the painting in there. He runs as fast as he could with the briefcase in one hand and a .45 caliber in the other.

“Two men coming at you, on your right!”

Baekhyun shoots both of them and runs to the nearest exit, but three more men arrive.

He manages to shoot one of them but someone tackles him on the ground. Baekhyun quickly headbutts him and kicks him on the chest, causing the man to hit his head on the wall nearby, knocking him cold. 

The last guard is about to shoot Baekhyun but before the trigger could even be pulled, someone else shoots the guard.

“Baek, it’s a cop! Run!” Baekhyun runs as soon as he hears Sehun.

Sehun opens the back door of the ice cream truck when he sees Baekhyun nearing. He’s almost there.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun gets tackled down again but this time, he gets handcuffed. Sehun’s eyes widen.

“Go!” Baekhyun yells. Sehun hesitates but eventually drives off, leaving him behind.

The man leads him to a car familiar to Baekhyun and they both get in.

“Were the handcuffs really necessary, Yeol?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, his face serious with brows furrowed.

_He’s mad._

They drive in silence. Typically, Chanyeol drives this car to the station when he catches a criminal, but he takes the route on the way home instead.

Once they’ve reached their shared home, Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“Baby, I’m tired. Get me out of these please?”

Chanyeol ignores him and heads to their kitchen. Baekhyun feels frustrated. He hates it when Chanyeol is angry, especially when it’s directed to him. 

Chanyeol comes back with a glass of water. He places it on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun before taking a key out of his pocket to unlock the handcuffs.

“You almost got caught out there, Baek.” Chanyeol calmly says, handing him the glass of water after taking off the cuffs.

“Good thing my husband’s a cop, I guess.” Baekhyun retorts.

“I’m serious, Baek. You’d be behind bars by now if I didn’t get there on time. If you got caught, you know I can’t-”

“Why do you keep talking to me as if I’m a fucking amateur, Chanyeol? Because I’m not. You fucking know I’m not.” Baekhyun grips the glass tight, his knuckles turning white.

Chanyeol sees this so he slowly takes Baekhyun’s hand in his. Baekhyun calms down a bit, places the glass back on the table.

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” Chanyeol says with so much concern laced in his voice as he holds Baekhyun’s hands tightly. He brings them to his lips and Baekhyun softens his gaze at his husband.

“Baby, I’m not going to get hurt.” Baekhyun assures him, his hand now on Chanyeol’s face. “I’m sorry. I got bored.”

Chanyeol just laughs before grabbing Baekhyun’s face, pulling his lips into a heated kiss.

That same night, while they both lie in bed, cuddling under the blanket that’s covering their naked selves, Chanyeol grins and asks,

“Would you like to get the Monet painting framed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you've reached this part! This is my first ever work published under a collection, so please be kind to me, hehe! This was really fun to write! I want to say thank you to M for helping me, you're a life saver! 
> 
> P.S. I am aware that laser sensor grids aren’t actually used in security systems because they’re not as reliable and they’re also not visible to the naked eyes even with cool goggles. Despite this though, I always enjoyed the scenes that had them in action movies so I wanted to include it!


End file.
